Switches have been in use for some time where the switch is mounted and wired at some time subsequent to the construction of the item in which the switch is mounted. For example, in the jamb of a door in which it is desired for security reasons to be able to determine whether the door is open or closed or for illumination reasons to turn on a light when the door is open, and to turn it off when the door closed. Frequently, construction takes place at one point in time and the desire for a switch which either interrupts or produces continuity in a circuit, comes at a point later in time.
By way of example, in installing a burglar alarm system a number of door jamb switches must be installed. It is of advantage to be able to connect these switches into the current quickly and without excessive time consumption. It is also important that these switches will operate reliably and efficiently during opening and closing of the door.
Most such door jamb switches require the connection of wires to contacts through the use of screws or soldered contacts. Such connections are time consuming and are not very reliable. The major problem is that the wires must be stripped in order to make such contact.